1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to canopies and more particularly pertains to a new suspended bed canopy for suspending a canopy over a bed without supports being attached to the bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of canopies is known in the prior art. More specifically, canopies heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,836,330; 4,785,837; 4,729,137; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 249,915; U.S. Pat. Nos. 87,589; and 77,207.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new suspended bed canopy. The inventive device includes a suspension assembly comprising a plate member and a frame. The plate member has a top side, a bottom side and a peripheral edge extending therebetween. The top side has a plurality of bores therein. The frame generally has a length and width greater than a length and width of the plate member. The frame has an inner surface and an outer surface. A plurality of hanging means is insertable in the bores and removably hangs the plate from the ceiling. A panel is removably coupled to the plate and the frame such that the panel secures the plate to the frame.
In these respects, the suspended bed canopy according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of suspending a canopy over a bed without supports being attached to the bed.